Lesser of Two Evils
by melzx03
Summary: Hey I'm Josh. I'm 15 and born and raised in LA, CA. My mom's Daidouji Tomoyo, and I don't know who my father is. Only Ma does, and she's not telling. One day this blue haired guy comes to the door and asks me who my father is. Drama, drama, drama. ET
1. Once Upon A Time

Whoohoo Sugar craze has decided to write another epic, but this one will be done in the next chapter. I'll write another for another pairing next time. Just to let you guys know, in case anyone cares, this will probably be my last update in a long time cuz right now, it's Sunday and I'm supposed to be studying for my 5 exams starting Tuesday, ending Friday. But then, I'm leaving for summer vacation on the 10th, and I'll be away ALL summer, I don't think I'll be able to update anything during that time. I return a week before school starts to get rid of jet lag, maybe I'll update something then. Not that anyone would be able to tell the difference of my lack of updates. On with the fic, shall we?

**-X-**

33-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo drove down a relatively empty street in uptown LA, driving home from a day at work, a smile on her face as she talked to one of her two roommates over the phone.

"I still can't believe I got the deal! But I'll tell you and Yuki the details later, I'm on my way home, I stopped for groceries on the way,"

_"Ok, just don't hit anything, Tom,"_ laughed her older male cousin.

"Hey I'm a better driver than you, you ungrateful meanie!" she whined, but gasped as she slammed down on the breaks as she almost ran over a tiny squirrel.

_"…What did I _just_ tell you?"_ came the reprimanding but laughing voice.

"I didn't _hit_ it!" she whined in defense.

**-X-**

40-year old Kinomoto Touya opened the white door to the modest mansion, expectant smile on his face, expecting his husband or roommate, but frowned when the person at the door was neither.

"What are you doing here?"

Akizuki Nakuru was really 39 years old by now, but still looked like the teenager she was when Touya and Yuki left. However, her eyes told a different story; they looked tired and dead, but she still managed to force a smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Touya-kun!" she greeted, fidgeting slightly and fiddling with her sports bag under the intensity of his glare.

"We're in LA, Akizuki, we speak English here."

She sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, ok, look I'll just say it flat out…can I stay with you and Yuki for a while? A week, tops."

**-X-**

Tomoyo hummed happily as she pulled some groceries out of the trunk and locked the car, making her way up the porch steps to open the door.

"Touya? Yuki? I'm home!"

With a blur of brown, Tomoyo was tackled to the ground.

"TOMOYO-CHANN!" squealed a very loud female voice.

Tomoyo blinked up in surprise and realized who it was.

"Nakuru? What are you doing here?"

"I asked Touya-kun if I could stay for a week. He didn't want to but Yuki came home and persuaded him" she chirped happily.

Tomoyo glanced to the door to the kitchen and saw a smiling Yuki and a grumbling, growling Touya.

"I see," she noted, pushing herself up, "I'll fix dinner, and is Josh home yet?" she asked her roommates.

"Nope, but he called and said he'd be home for dinner," Yuki answered, still smiling, as he took the bags from her and walked to the kitchen.

"Who's Josh?" Nakuru asked, curious.

"You'll see," Touya answered gruffly, as he started to walk away until he noticed she wasn't following him.

Touya glanced at Nakuru as her happy attitude went downhill.

"Oi, what the heck's wrong with you now?"

Nakuru glanced up rapidly, and smiled so big she had to close her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears.

"It's nothing!" she laughed and skipped to the kitchen.

Touya frowned, but said nothing.

**-X-**

"So, what are you guys up to now in life?" Nakuru asked, setting the table as Yuki cut some tomatoes and Tomoyo put some pasta in the pot.

"I'm an agent for a couple actors around this part, Touya is the head chef in a restaurant around here, and Tomoyo has finally started her own fashion line, and is a part time successful wedding planner," Yuki answered as he brought the tomatoes to Tomoyo who tossed them into another pot.

"Really? Sugoi!" Nakuru exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled, "How about you? Do you still live in Japan?"

"No, Suppi and I moved to San Francisco with Master last year…"

Yuki and Tomoyo paused and looked at Nakuru.

"You came here from San Francisco? Why?" Yuki asked, a little startled, "It's a 7-hour drive!"

(A/N: it's true. I lived in San Jose and we drove to LA every now and then for vacation. 7 hours in a car with only your family is really LOOOOONG)

"I didn't _drive_, I still have powers…I flew."

"But Nakuru-san, it's still a long way. What for?" Tomoyo questioned a little further.

Nakuru smiled slightly, "Tomoyo-chan, can I tell you later?"

Tomoyo was puzzled, but she smiled and nodded. She was about to say something else, but the front door opened.

"Tadaima!" called another male voice.

"Okairi!" called Tomoyo, Yuki, and from upstairs, Touya.

"Hey what's for dinner?"

A tall, lanky, 15-year old boy with smoky hair and dark purple-blue eyes came into the kitchen. He blinked at Nakuru.

"Who's this?" he asked, curiously.

"Josh, this is Yuki and Touya's friend from high school and my old friend from elementary, Akizuki Nakuru," Tomoyo introduced, walking over to the guy and hugged him, "Nakuru-san, meet my son, Daidouji Seta, or Josh Daidouji."

**-X-**

After dinner and showers, everyone was off to bed. Tomoyo thought Nakuru would like one of the many spare rooms, but Nakuru wanted to talk, so at night would be the best time to do so, and Tomoyo set out a sleeping bag next to her bed.

"So…who's his father?" Nakuru asked into the silence as she and Tomoyo lay on their pillows.

"…Does it matter? I've raised him for 15 years with Yuki and Touya, he doesn't need another male figure…"

"Is it Touya? Or Yuki?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I assure you, it's neither. I became pregnant in Tomoeda but didn't know, and I came to LA for college. Then I realized I was pregnant, and came to Touya and Yuki," she briefly explained.

"My mom died last year, she never knew she had a grandchild, and I regret not giving her a legitimate one…" she murmured quietly, but shook it off, "So what happened with you?"

Nakuru fingered the edge of the sleeping bag as she began, relating back to her native tongue of Japanese.

"About…16 years ago, Eriol-sama was dumped by Kaho-sama…he hasn't been the same since…" she began, "he started getting mad at us for no reason, and he never stopped yelling…all he ever did was go to work, go in his office, eat, and sleep, although he didn't ever do much of the last two," by now, Nakuru's voice was shaky.

"At first Spinel and I thought it would be only for a little while, it'd end when he got over her, but…he never fully did. A part of him still loves her, but he hates her for leaving him. He became a changed man. We thought it'd only be for…a year. But a year passed, and then another….and another…and now here we are."

Tomoyo started to understand the seriousness of this story. Nakuru had actually said "Spinel" instead of Suppi.

"Last year, we thought maybe it was Tomoeda giving him too many bad memories, so we persuaded Eriol-sama to move abroad. Not England, not Japan or China, but maybe the United States. We heard San Francisco was a nice place to live, so we left," she continued, and Tomoyo listened intently, "he was starting to do better, he really was, he even started smiling again…" she whispered, now happy, but her eyes were starting to water.

"Until last week…Kaho sent him a letter…and invitation to her wedding…"

Tomoyo nodded, being no surprise to her, for she and her roommates received the same invitation, but then she had thought she was marrying Eriol.

"We basically started back on square one. He started yelling at us again, but it got worse. He started destroying things in the house, he stopped talking unless he was yelling or complaining…" tears started to fall, "he hit me this morning…he never hit me before…" she murmured, and sniffled, and practically felt Tomoyo's alarm.

"So I left this morning. I'll go back next week; maybe he'd have cooled off by then…"

"No." Tomoyo cut in, firmly.

"…what?" Nakuru asked in alarm.

"I'm not going to let you go back to him. He had no right to hit you, and who cares if he has the world's worst case of menopause; you're not going to be with him anymore. You're getting hurt, and I won't allow that anymore"

Nakuru shook her head rapidly, "I couldn't! He'd be so mad at me! And Spinel's still there, Eriol-sama might take out his anger on him!"

"So let him get mad. Let him get so mad he gets a stroke. Spinel's smart, he'll leave soon, I'm sure of it."

"But--" Nakuru's protest was stopped when slight tapping was heard against the window.

Puzzled, Tomoyo walked over to open the balcony glass door, and in swept Spinel Sun, in panther form, as he collapsed and transformed back to his false form.

"Spinel!" Nakuru gasped in surprise as she scrambled over to him. She hoisted him into her lap, and started calling for him. "Spinel, please wake up, don't leave me alone, Spinel…"

"Ruby…" he murmured, "Shut up and let me rest…"

Nakuru's eyes spilled over with tears as she hugged him to her.

Tomoyo said nothing but stood off to the side.

"Nakuru-san, you and Spinel are always welcome here…"

Nakuru looked up at Tomoyo and the next moment, her arm that wasn't cradling the fallen Spinel was wrapped around Tomoyo's neck.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan…"

**-X-**

Tomoyo walked down the stairs and noticed Nakuru was already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!" she greeted, "Pancakes?"

"Yes please," she said with a grin and dug into the cabinet for maple syrup.

"What times do Kinomoto-kun, Tsukishiro-kun, and Daidouji-kun wake up?"

Tomoyo grinned as she noted Nakuru matured, "Not for another hour or so. I'm the early bird. Next comes Josh, he has school, followed by Touya, what time depends on which shift he's working today, and finally Yuki. He doesn't have to wake up that early since he works at home."

Nakuru nodded as she took it all in and placed 3 pancakes on a plate for Tomoyo, who nodded and thanked her.

"Ohayo, kaa-san, ohayo Akizuki-san,"

"Morning Josh," Tomoyo nodded, as she grinned from behind her mug of coffee.

"Morning Daidouji-kun," Nakuru greeted and placed 5 pancakes on another plate for him.

"Hey, how come he gets more than me?" whined Tomoyo as she pouted.

"Cuz he's a growing boy and needs more food on him!" explained Nakuru.

"But Ma needs more food than I do; she's all skin, hair and bones!" commented Josh with a smirk.

"You shush…" Tomoyo grumbled as she swat him on the arm.

Nakuru leaned back against the counter and watched the mother-son bicker fest.

_'This is what I pictured for Tomoyo-san and Eriol-sama…happily married with a son or daughter, maybe both…but I guess that won't happen…'_

**-X-**

"Nakuru-san!" called Yuki from upstairs.

"Yeah?" she asked, running up the stairs to him.

"I just remembered I forgot to tell Tomoyo to get something else before she went grocery shopping yesterday. Can you run to the store two blocks away to buy some brown sugar? We're now fresh out."

"Sure, I'll go now!" she chirped.

Yuki smiled as she left. He noticed how depressed she was when she came yesterday, but thanks to one night of talking with Tomoyo, he noticed the dramatic change.

_'Tomoyo-chan sure is a miracle worker…'_

**-X-**

Nakuru skipped to the store, smile on her face and happy once again.

She entered the store and started to search the many bags of sugar.

"Let's see…brown…brown…AHA!"

Unfortunately for her, it was _just_ out of her reach.

She stood up on her tiptoes and grasped the shelf as she pushed herself higher to the top shelf to grasp the bag. Another hand reached from behind her and easily pulled down the bag for her.

"Thank y--"

"Ruby Moon," two words, said so simply, but made Nakuru freeze to the core.

She felt her blood run cold as she noticed who it was, and she swore inside.

"Master…"

**-X-**

Spinel Sun's eyes snapped open and noticed he was resting in a room of purple and smelled lightly of lavender…

"Tomoyo-san's room…" he murmured to himself and got up, but suddenly froze as he felt his counterpart's fear, and his eyes widened.

"…he's here…"

**-X-**

Tomoyo drove back home when she realized she forgot a file she needed that day, and opened the door.

"Nakuru?" called Yuki as he rushed down the stairs.

"No, it's Tomoyo, I forgot a file. Where's Nakuru?"

Yuki's brows furrowed.

"I asked her to get some brown sugar from the corner store and she hasn't come back yet."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, don't be so impatient" laughed Tomoyo as she grabbed the file from the table and opened the door to leave.

"…I sent her an hour ago," he murmured, and Tomoyo stopped dead.

She wheeled around in panic. "Are you sure?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I'll run to the corner store area to see if she got lost or something!" he yelled as he pulled on his shoes and ran out the door.

Tomoyo frowned. "Nakuru, where are you…" she murmured, as she decided to head to work and have Yuki call every now and then on his progress.

**-X-**

Tomoyo rushed back that afternoon as she remembered the collapsed Spinel resting in her room. Running up the stairs, forgetting to take off her shoes, she stormed to her room to find the tiny thing gone. Tomoyo nearly screamed in frustration as she pulled off her shoes, but noticed her computer screen had some Japanese typing.

She sat down in front of the computer and read.

_Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san, and Tsukishiro-san,_

_Ruby and I thank you for your hospitality last night, but we have decided not to further inconvenience you, so we've left. Please visit us soon._

_-Spinel Sun_

Tomoyo frowned and sprung to a realization.

"Hiiragizawa…" she breathed into the wind.

**-X-**

Nakuru fidgeted in her seat, with a shivering Spinel in false form in her lap as they stared at the back of Eriol's chair when they reached home, and she nearly yelped when he suddenly turned around in it.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was definitely a changed man. He had shot up to be around six feet, and his hair remained the same, only now slightly shorter, tousled and uncombed. His long elegant fingers were placed together as he leaned back in his chair.

"I apologize,"

Nakuru and Spinel looked at each other, and looked back at Eriol, in case he continued.

"It was wrong of me to strike at you yesterday morning and to yell at you so severely, Ruby. It was wrong of me to chase you both away. Could you both ever forgive me?"

Nakuru felt tears spring to her eyes again as she jumped up and ran to Eriol and hugged him tight as she cried into his shoulder. Spinel simply flew up above and smiled at his master and nodded on his and his counterpart's behalf.

Eriol motioned for Nakuru to sit down, and ran his fingers through his hair. Teleporting back and forth put a little more strain than it usually did.

"So where did you two leave for? What's LA got that San Francisco doesn't?" The very question had nagged at him all day, so he decided now was the best time to ask.

Nakuru brightened immediately. "We went to visit Kinomoto-kun! He's now married with Yukito-kun and living in the same house with Tomoyo-chan and Seta-kun…"

"Who?" Eriol broke in, one elegant eyebrow arching above the other.

"Tomoyo-chan and Seta-kun, sir!"

"Yes I know Daidouji-san, but who's this Seta?"

"Oh! He's Daidouji Seta-kun, Master, or Josh Daidouji,"

"Tomoyo-san's son," Spinel explained from his perch on Nakuru's shoulder.

Eriol stiffened. "Her _what?_"

**-X-**

_"Wow…I had no idea things were getting bad…"_

"Neither did I, Sakura, but I'm guessing that's why Spinel and Nakuru left…I just wish they could have stopped to say goodbye…" Tomoyo mumbled thoughtfully.

_"I'm sure they would have, if they were given the chance, Tomoyo, don't worry about them. They'll be fine. If they come back because Hiiragizawa hurt them again, I'll fly over myself to kick his ass,"_ growled the deep voice of Syaoran Li.

Tomoyo was currently having a phone conversation with Syaoran and Sakura in Hong Kong, with Yukito and Touya lounging in Tomoyo's office. Josh had basketball practice.

"…I'm worried about her…she was practically a walking corpse when she came here…" Yuki murmured.

Touya reached an arm over to pull the gray-haired man towards him. "She'll be fine, she's a pain in the ass but she's a strong girl…"

The other four people listening in on this conversation laughed, albeit half-heartedly. From downstairs, the door slammed open, and a yell of "TADAIMA!" echoed through the house. Tomoyo, Touya, and Yuki decided this was a good time to wrap up the conversation.

"We'll talk to you guys tomorrow, Seta just came home," Tomoyo explained, as Touya and Yuki stood up to get downstairs.

_"Ok, bye guys! We miss you!"_ called Sakura.

_"Take care, ok? Make sure to visit us soon and we'll say hi to Xiao Fa for you guys,"_ answered Syaoran, speaking of his and Sakura's 14-year-old daughter.

_"We'll tell her Seta-kun says hi as well," _laughed Sakura, as the adults were always joking how Seta (Josh) was so perfect for Xiao Fa (Little Flower in Chinese. Go SC and her creativeness…), which earned laughs from the people in America.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled a pissed off, but embarrassed Josh from downstairs on his way up the staircase, which prompted further laughter.

With that, Tomoyo and co hung up and greeted the teen.

"Okairi!" she greeted, giving him a small hug, "How was school and practice today? You didn't get in trouble for fighting again, did you?"

"School was good, the coach was being a slave driver again to everyone but me. But he seriously has to stop crushing on you," he joked, earning a swat on the arm from his mom. It was a joke between mother and son about his basketball coach having a crush on her. "Where's Nakuru-san?"

Tomoyo frowned, but squeezed him on the shoulder, "Something came up so she had to go back to San Francisco."

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed she didn't say bye, "She'll visit soon though, right?"

Tomoyo laughed, "I'm sure she will. If Nakuru is still the girl I knew back in Elementary, she'd do anything to get back to somewhere if her mind depended on it."

**-X-**

Back North in San Francisco, two words echoed in the reincarnated man's mind.

_'Tomoyo-san's son…'_

"Good God she has a son…" he murmured and massaged his eyes, "and she's living with Touya and Yukito…one of them is probably the father…" something about saying that brought a sharp pain in his chest.

_'I'm not jealous, of course I'm not! I'm just…_surprised_ is all…'_

"Master?" Nakuru poked her head through the door. "I'm making dinner soon, is there anything you'd like to eat in particular?"

"No…anything's fine…" he whispered from deep in thought.

Before he knew it, Nakuru's beaming face was one centimeter from his. "Not to worry, Eriol-sama, Yue isn't the father, and neither is Kinomoto-kun,"

He was flustered, and before his brain registered to _DENY_ what the hyperactive moon guardian was saying, and call her delusional, Eriol heard his voice return to its boyish quality and squeak "THEN WHO THE HELL IS?"

Nakuru frowned and put a finger to her lips as she thought. "I don't know, she didn't tell me. I was gonna ask again tonight, but hey you came so…"

Eriol placed his face in his hands.

_'I need to see her.'_

**-X-**

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes in frustration and fatigue as she read the figures again until a knock on her door was heard

"Come in," she murmured, thinking it was just her secretary, Mindy.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan…" came a man's voice from the door, which made Tomoyo's skin crawl and her head shoot up.

"Saitou what the hell are you doing in America, go back to Japan where you belong."

(Y'all thought it was Eriol, dincha…)

Saitou Kensuke was a tall jet-black haired man with ice cold blue eyes but has been stalking Tomoyo since they first met.

"Why Tomoyo-chan, why do you still act so cold to me? You know that one night…"

Tomoyo stood up and slapped him across the face, eyes glaring daggers at him. "You took advantage of me, but mark my words that will never happen again…"

Ken glared and approached her, gripping her waist with his arm, earning a squeak of pain and surprise from Tomoyo. "You know you enjoyed it…and whether you like it or not, I'll get you back even if it's the last thing I do…" and he walked away.

Tomoyo screamed in frustration and knocked over a decorative vase, which fell to the floor and shattered. She did nothing but stare blankly at it and walk to the phone.

"Mindy? Can you come in here with a dustpan?"

_"Break something again? Really, Tomoyo, that's the 5th vase this month!"_ Tomoyo hardly listened to what the woman was saying, simply grunting in reply until her secretary hung up.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Tomoyo's head snapped up, hearing a male voice and was about to throw one of Touya's-glares-of-death ®, when she realized it wasn't Ken.

"Hiiragizawa…what a pleasant surprise…" she exclaimed, putting on a fake smile, and gestured to the fallen vase, "You mean this? Not at all, I just…felt it clashed with everything," What a lie. She had coordinated her office to match that vase which she loved so much.

Eriol Hiiragizawa hadn't changed, she noted. His hair was still the same, still that midnight blue and irresistibly boyishly messy. Eyes still held that twinkle, although not as happy or carefree as they used to be. He was probably around 6'2 by then. In his hands were a bouquet of violets, but they were transferred to one hand as his right wrist gave a small flick, and the fallen vase repaired itself.

"Well gee, why I didn't think of that…"she mumbled sarcastically as she walked back to the phone to call her secretary to forget about it."So what brings you here today, Hiiragizawa-kun? Nakuru-san told me you moved to San Francisco."

Eriol frowned, remembering the conversation she had earlier with that other guy, Ken. But then he asked, why _was_ he here? Oh that's right, ever since Nakuru told him of her _son_, he hadn't slept a wink.

"I was just…around," he replied meekly.

Tomoyo raised an elegant eyebrow, but said nothing. She simply motioned for him to take a seat across from her desk. He complied after setting the bouquet in the repaired vase.

"Spill it, something's bothering you."

Eriol matched her gaze with one of his own, and leaned back in his seat. "You're not my psychiatrist" he retorted haughtily.

"But I _am_ your friend," she replied evenly.

"Says the girl who still calls me Hiiragizawa. Ha."

"Damn."

"Can't beat the master," Eriol said smugly.

"You still haven't deterred me. What brings you here?"

He simply grinned, and Tomoyo felt fluttery. "Just felt like seeing you. How have you been these past…15 years? Wow that's a long time…" he murmured, half to himself.

Tomoyo froze. "I'm…doing good."

He smiled brightly, "That's good…I expect you're happily married or with some important male in your life by now?" He really didn't want to know the answer, but felt obliged to ask it.

"I'm surprised Nakuru didn't tell you. I'm still single…a single mother actually…" by then she was fidgeting slightly, and regretted that sentence when she saw the look in his eyes; alarm, confusion, curiosity, and before she realized it, he asked the dreaded question.

"Who's the father…?" _'Oh god she's gonna say that Ken guy, she's gonna say the Ken guy…I shouldn't have come…'_

Tomoyo fidgeted further. "Er…"

The phone rang, and Tomoyo leapt at it, answering it halfway through its first ring.

"Daidouji Designs, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking!" she yelled breathlessly.

Eriol watched her converse with whoever was on the phone, and watched her every movement. Watched as she pulled a piece of paper from her desk and dig for a pen. Watched as she scribbled notes from what the person was saying. Watched how the light reflected off her long locks. Watched how her eyes dazzled and her lips simply begged to be kissed.

_'Stop.'_ He commanded himself. _'You're only gonna get hurt again…Just like with Kaho…'_

Tomoyo hung up and looked up, only to be shocked and find Eriol gone.

**-X-**

"Tadaima," called Tomoyo late that evening as she came home from work.

"Okairi," called Josh from the kitchen as he poked his head out, "Yuki and Touya are still at work, I'm in charge of dinner tonight, so I'm afraid it's ordered pizza."

Tomoyo laughed as she took off her shoes. "I'm so hungry I'll eat anything, even if that pizza was a day old."

"Well…judging by its appearance I'd say it's gotta be at least a week."

"Ew…don't tell me you ordered from that place down the street again!"

"Well I couldn't find the number for Pizza Hut!"

"There is an operator…" Tomoyo grumbled as she walked into the kitchen and realized a feast spread out on the dinner table.

"Surprise!" yelled Josh cheekily and took her briefcase and jacket from her arms and pulled out a chair.

Tomoyo laughed, but sat down with a stern look. "What was the main thing I taught you since you were little?"

Josh stared down at his feet like a kid being lectured for stealing from the cookie jar.

"Never call takeout and pretend it's your own cooking."

"That's one, but not the thing we're talking about, mister."

"I know, ma, I know," he laughed, as he sat down beside her, "So how was work today?"

Tomoyo groaned, "Simply hectic--"

The doorbell rang, and Josh jumped to his feet. "I'll get that, it might be James asking for the History notes."

Tomoyo nodded and started to eat, thinking about her run-in with the two men from Japan today.

_'Strange how both of them showed up today…Hiiragizawa I can understand, but Saitou…just what more does he want from me…'_

"Ma? Some guy here for you!" Josh yelled from the front door, puzzling Tomoyo further.

She pushed herself out of the chair and made her way to the front door where Josh was talking with some man behind the door.

"Daidouji-san," he greeted with a smile.

Tomoyo wanted to back away, but too late, she was already seen. She forced a smile on her face as she came closer to the door.

"Hiiragizawa, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?"

Eriol simply smiled and reached behind him to pull out another bouquet of violets and bowed slightly to her, arm outstretched.

"I just came by to apologize for leaving without a word to you in your office today, I realized I had some things to do but didn't want to disturb you on the phone," he replied, seeming genuinely sorry, but Tomoyo saw right through his lie. She didn't know why he did leave though. "Am I forgiven?"

She simply smirked but accepted the violets. No need to let her favorite flowers go to waste. "Sure, but first, meet my _son_" she said with a forced smile, "Josh, this is my old friend from Elementary and High School, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Hiiragizawa-kun this is my son Daidouji Seta."

"Nice to meet you," Josh said sticking his hand out, "Though we kinda talked before…" he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Likewise," replied Eriol who shook his hand. "That's really all I came for, so I shall take my leave."

"Are you still gonna be around in LA or are you returning to San Francisco?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask.

"You can't go back to San Francisco now, it'll take the night and then some!" exclaimed Josh, who missed the glare Tomoyo shot him. Eriol simply smiled.

"Oh I'm not driving, rest assured, Daidouji-kun."

"You're flying? You would spend so much for a simple 25-minute flight?"

Eriol laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. "You…could say that…" he murmured mysteriously, and turned his attention back to Tomoyo with a wink. "I hope to see you again rather soon, Daidouji-san, we haven't talked in so long…"

"Sure, I might have a business trip to San Francisco in two weeks, I'll look you up then."

"Fantastic. Well, until then…" Eriol gallantly bowed and placed a kiss on her hand, and disappeared into the night.

Tomoyo quickly closed the door, slightly trembling as she turned to Josh and gripped his shoulders.

"Josh, did he say anything to you? Did he ask you any questions?"

He blinked in surprise, but nodded slightly. "He was asking if my father was around, but I simply said I had no father as far as I was concerned. He frowned but asked if I knew what his name was…I said no, and then you showed up…"

Tomoyo frowned, not liking how Eriol was so interested in finding out who Josh's father was…after all, why would he be?

"Well, let's go finish dinner. I'm still starving…"

**-X-**

Eriol frowned as he sat in his favorite armchair and stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. It was almost midnight, but he didn't care, nor was he tired. There was no way he'd be able to sleep with so many thoughts running through his mind.

_'She has a son who's 15 years old, he doesn't know who his father is…this is just too weird and too coincidental. He can't be adopted, he looks exactly like her…'_

He ran a hand through his already-tousled hair and groaned as he leaned back. Right now he needed a confidant more than anything…but Ruby was already asleep, Spinel wasn't the best advice-giver, Kaho…let's not get into that. He couldn't ask Daidouji, as it was her…

Making up his mind, he made his way over to the phone across the room and pulled out his phone book to make a phone call.

**-X-**

A certain man in Hong Kong rolled over in his bed and snuggled closer to his wife, who sighed in content and curled up against him, pulling him towards her. It was around nine in the morning, but neither wanted to wake up, even if it was better if they did.

Their peaceful morning was disrupted when the phone echoed through the currently empty mansion. The woman groaned and made her way to getting up to answer it, but her husband wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let it ring…stay with me, Sakura…"

Sakura laughed and pried his arms off, kissing him on the corner of his lips and went to the phone.

"Hello, Li Residence, Sakura speaking!" she answered cheerfully.

_"Sakura-san, it's been a while since we've talked,"_ came a familiar male voice, prompting Syaoran's ears to perk at the sound of a male speaking so familiarly with his wife.

"Eriol-kun?" exclaimed Sakura in shock, "What a pleasant surprise!" socking Syaoran on the arm when he groaned "What the hell does Hiiragizawa want at such an ungodly hour…"

_"Tell Syaoran I heard that…but I would like to talk to you two about a matter of importance…"_

Hearing the tone in his voice, Syaoran and Sakura frowned in confusion, and settled down, putting their conversation on speakerphone.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa, what's on your mind?" Syaoran asked, all business-like as he settled down, arm around his wife.

**-X-**

Eriol frowned and leaned back, not knowing where to start.

"Well yesterday I found out about Daidouji-san's son…"

_"Seta? What about him?"_ asked Sakura, clearly puzzled, but Syaoran chuckled.

_"Let me take a jab in the dark…wondering who the father is, and not knowing who had a kid with the love of your life is slowly eating you inside?"_

Eriol immediately frowned. "I'm not in love with Daidouji-san, Li-san, but yes, the fact that Daidouji-kun's father is such a mystery man has been bugging me to no end."

_"Well sorry we can't help you there, Eriol-kun, we don't know who it is either. We were already in Hong Kong when it happened, and didn't hear about it until Touya called me from LA"_

"Damn," muttered Eriol, slamming his head down on the desk. Now he was back at square one. If not even Sakura knew, who else would?

_"Of course, it's none of your business, Hiiragizawa. If Tomoyo-san didn't even tell Sakura, what makes you think she'll tell you? She was in Tomoeda when the guy got her pregnant, and you were who-knows-where with Mizuki-san, sorry to hear bout her, by the way…"_

Eriol's jaw clenched as he grit out rather forcibly, "It's ok…" but even Sakura could tell he was lying through his teeth.

_"…Is there something you wish to tell us, Eriol-kun?"_

He frowned and brought the phone over to the fireplace, where he rested his head against the mantelpiece.

"…I've got a confession to make…"

_"You see, Sakura? This is why I'm not Catholic, I don't do confessions," _grumbled Syaoran, in attempt to lighten the mood, which only earned him a swat on the arm.

_"Go on, Eriol-kun…"_

Eriol sighed and told about his run-in with Tomoyo at her office, with the Saitou Kensuke guy.

_"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT STALKER FROM HIGH SCHOOL IS SETA'S FATHER?"_ roared Syaoran from the ocean away.

_"Syaoran calm down!"_ cried a pitiful Sakura in attempt to calm her husband down.

"I'm not done yet…" the blue haired man murmured so quietly they almost didn't hear. Almost.

_"…What are you saying, Eriol…?"_ Syaoran forced from grit teeth, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist.

"Well…"

**_FLASHBACK: 16 years ago, Tomoeda_**

(Oh goodie!)

_**Eriol grinned nervously as he waited at the restaurant for his long-time girlfriend, Mizuki Kaho. Sure there was the huge age gap, but neither let it bug them. They were in love, and that was all that mattered. **_

_**He fingered the small black box in his pocket, rehearsing his 4-word long lines in his head over and over again.**_

**'Will you marry _me_? Will you _marry _me? Will _you_ marry _me_?'**

_**He mentally scolded himself for sounding so stupid, but hell, the things you do for love. Or so he thought.**_

_**Soon she made it to the restaurant, flushed and slightly breathless, looking absolutely amazing in a crimson form-fitting dress that reached her ankles with a slit reaching her knee, accentuating her long, creamy legs.**_

_**He stood up to greet her with a peck on the cheek, which she returned, albeit hesitantly. She took a seat quickly, smiling nervously. Dinner went by uneventfully, and when Eriol felt he was as ready as he'll ever be, she suddenly spoke.**_

_**"We need to talk…"**_

**Later**

**_Eriol found himself in front of one of his friends' door, waiting for her to answer it. He needed to talk to someone more than ever right now. He had driven all the way over to the mansion in a daze, disbelieving of what just happened. When the door opened, he burst through, talking non-stop._**

**_"Kaho just dumped me. The one woman I ever loved, and I was gonna propose, too. _PROPOSE_, DAMNIT! But no, she says it's getting 'too awkward' and she 'doesn't feel right anymore'…WHAT KIND OF BULL IS--"_**

**_He was about to say more, but whatever he was gonna say left his throat and mind, as he gaped at the woman who opened the door._**

_**To say Daidouji Tomoyo was a mess was the understatement of the century. Her hair was uncombed and unkempt, eyes slightly red and puffy, face tear-streaked. He felt a pang in his chest and was about to speak up until she threw herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso as tight as she could.**_

_**"Daidouji, what--"**_

**_"Don't say anything…please…just _hold me_…" she murmured against his chest, burying her face into it as she burst into fresh tears._**

**_Standing there rather awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her loosely and patted her hair, lifting her up slightly to take her inside. He took off his shoes and carried her bridal-style up the stairs of the empty mansion to her room and lay her on the bed, sitting on it with her as she drowned out her sorrow into his shirt._**

_**She lifted her chin to stare into his clear cerulean eyes with her own tear-drenched amethyst ones. He could see all the pain and sorrow she felt by one simple glance into her eyes. He gripped her shoulders even tighter as he kissed her on the forehead.**_

_**"If I find out who the hell hurt you this much, I swear to God that person will regret doing whatever he did to hurt you…"**_

_**Tomoyo managed a weak smile as she pushed herself up and, without warning, pressed her lips against his. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise as he broke away with a bewildered look.**_

**_"Daidouji, what--"_**

_**"Please…" she whispered, as she kissed him again, "…let me forget what happened…please help me heal…" she murmured against his lips between kisses.**_

_**Unable to control his body at the prospect of a very attractive woman just asking for it…he willingly responded, in attempt to drown out his own sorrow.**_

_**When morning approached, Eriol looked around the somewhat familiar room in confusion, until he remembered the events of last night. Remembered the breakup. Tears stung his eyes as he closed them.**_

**'Please let last night be a dream…'_ he thought to himself, until he felt movement next to him._**

_**He looked down to see Tomoyo snuggling against his bare chest, hair strewn about, hiding what was necessary, and sleepy eyes registering what happened last night.**_

_**"So it wasn't a dream…" Tomoyo murmured, half to herself and half to Eriol. He nodded solemnly.**_

_**He wrapped his arm around her waist and she pulled in close to him, and the two of them just lay there, in their own thoughts.**_

_**"Sorry about Kaho…" she murmured. **_

_**Eriol winced, but shrugged. "Sorry about whatever happened to you…" **_

_**She said nothing, but snuggled closer.**_

_**"Nothing's gonna change, right? Still friends?"**_

_**"Of course…" he whispered back.**_

_**"Promise you'll keep in touch when I go to LA for college?" she asked, yawning.**_

_**"Sure…" he whispered, eyes closing.**_

_**"Good…" **_

_**Too bad that when they woke up, the promise would be forgotten between the two of them.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_"YOU WHAT?" _roared the angry couple over in Hong Kong, and even if Eriol wasn't talking to them on the phone, he probably would have heard them anyway.

"I slept with her…" he murmured bluntly.

_"HIIRAGIZAWA I'M FLYING OVER TO KICK YOUR ASS!"_ boomed the angry voice of Syaoran Li.

_"SYAORAN!"_

Eriol heard a slight _pop_ sound behind him, and he dropped the phone in shock when he turned around to find a hopping mad Syaoran Li, and a glaring Sakura.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, HIIRAGIZAWA!" exclaimed Syaoran as he lunged, and Eriol ran as fast as he could.

"SYAORAN STOP IT!" scolded Sakura as she chased the men around, trying to keep them from killing each other.

Eriol teleported himself onto the ceiling fan, and grabbed on tight as Syaoran jumped to grab him.

"Bad doggie! Bad! No biscuit for you!" Eriol taunted from above, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Soon, Eriol felt a slight lurch and visibly paled.

He looked up to see the chain that held up the ceiling fan loosening.

"Oh shi--"

**-X-**

That night, Tomoyo tossed and turned in her bed in frustration, unable to get the desperately-needed sleep she was aiming for.

With a cry of frustration, she sat up straight and stared into the darkness and climbed out of bed, reaching around to get to her office. Once there, she clicked on the light, and gave a cry of pain as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

Pulling open a drawer, she pulled out several sketches she'd been working on the past few months for her fashion show coming up in one week.

Picking up a fresh sheet of paper, she closed her eyes and allowed her hand to move freely across the paper anyway it wanted. She found this a handy way to find new designs after cleaning up the drawing and finding the cloth.

Five minutes later, Tomoyo realized her hand had stopped moving and opened her eyes to admire the work, but gasped in shock when it wasn't a new design that looked back at her, but a very familiar face. She could recognize that face anywhere, for a few features had been given to her son as well. That smooth, pale face, round eyes of mystery, that cocky but irresistible smile…

She murmured his name into the darkness, but her voice was taken away by the howling wind that happened to blow past the window, and caused the tree outside to scratch the glass with its branches. Making her way to stare out the window, she noticed the reflection of someone else behind her.

"Josh, go to bed," she ordered gently, whipping around to face the tired face of her son and felt a pang in her chest, for he was like his father in just…too many ways.

"What was that saying…'do as I say but not as I do'?" he retorted, approaching the proud, pale faced, dark haired woman. "You should go to bed too, it's really late…Ma, is there something on your mind?" Tomoyo winced, realizing her son could read her as well as his father could.

"It's nothing…" she started, but noted the look he gave her, signaling he knew she was lying. She sighed in defeat, and pulled her surprised son into a tight embrace.

"Gomen ne, Seta…Gomen ne…" she murmured, reverting back to her mother tongue.

"…Ma, you're scaring me. Is there something wrong? Are you ok?" he had wrapped his arms around her frail form and stroked her back, in an attempt to soothe her silent tears.

"It's nothing…I'm just sorry I haven't been the best parent in the world…I haven't been around much, I haven't been able to give you a father…" she trailed off, not knowing how she could continue as a lump developed in her throat.

"Not to worry…Okaasan has given me more than anything I could ever want. I don't blame you for anything, there's nothing to blame you for, you've been the perfect mother to me, and I don't need another male figure in my life. That's what Uncle Touya and Uncle Yuki are for…Ma please stop crying…"

Tomoyo sniffed, unable to fulfill her son's request. Josh simply sighed and hugged her tighter, comforting his mother as well as he could. She shocked him with the next sentence she said.

"Go to my desk and open the third drawer on the right…you'll find a picture of your father there."

Josh stiffened, releasing his mother to look into her eyes. Her eyes always told him best, and in this case, they told him to do as she asked.

He was trembling as he made his way to the drawer like she asked. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the drawer. It was completely empty, save for one picture frame identical to the man she had drawn in her trance. He gasped as he recognized the man.

Whipping his head around in shock, Tomoyo dropped to her knees and bowed her head, tears dropping onto the carpet.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you sooner…" and cried in silence, as Josh just sat there in shock.

"Isn't…isn't this--" he was stuttering, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes…" she murmured, and looked up to see her son run out of the room.

**-X-**

Eriol sat in his easy chair in the living room with an ice pack to his head, as Syaoran nursed his bruised foot next to him. Sakura was fixing tea with Nakuru in the kitchen.

After the chain of the ceiling fan snapped, Eriol fell with it, and Syaoran hadn't noticed it was falling until later, and ended up having Eriol and fan drop on his foot.

"For being descendants and reincarnations of Clow Reed, those two really aren't that bright…" Nakuru stage-whispered to Sakura, who giggled, knowing the two injured had heard her cheeky comment.

The only responses they gave, however, were groans of pain and protest. The peace of the afternoon was broken when the phone rang. Skipping towards it, Nakuru picked up with a singsong cry of "Hello!"

_"Akizuki? This is Touya."_

"Kinomoto-kun! To what do I owe this phone call?" she chirped, grinning at Sakura's smile at the mention at her brother, and the thud of Syaoran falling off the couch.

_"It's Tomoyo, she was just brought to the hospital, she passed out in her office and we weren't able to wake her up…"_

Nakuru dropped the phone in shock.

Eriol frowned, seeing his guardian become so pale in one moment. He stood up with a groan of pain as the room swirled around him, and picked up the phone from the ground.

"Kinomoto-san? What happened? Nakuru dropped the phone."

_"Hiiragizawa? I thought she wanted to know that Yuki and I just brought Tomoyo to the Hospital…"_

At this point, Eriol felt his blood run cold. Something about hearing Tomoyo hurt chilled him to the very bone, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What happened" he asked through grit teeth, trying to regain self-control.

_"We don't know!"_ he responded, exasperated, _"She went to bed as normally last night, and when Yuki went to call her this morning, she wasn't in, and we found her in her office and she wouldn't wake up."_

Eriol ignored the pain or the spinning as he grabbed his coat and his shoes, as Nakuru explained to the panicked Sakura and worried Syaoran. Once the news was delivered, Sakura fainted, and Syaoran barely caught her in his own shock.

"Which hospital are you at, I'm coming with Nakuru, Syaoran, and Sakura."

_"Sakura and the Brat are here? No matter, just bring them to insert random hospital here"_

Eriol hung up and found Syaoran all ready to leave, carrying the unconscious Sakura, with a fidgeting Nakuru by his side, carrying Spinel's false form.

With a touch to both their shoulders and a close of his eyes, they were gone.

**-X-**

With a flash of light, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, Sakura, and Syaoran arrived in front of the biggest hospital in LA, and Sakura stirred, eyes fluttering and opening to see Eriol drop to the ground.

"Eriol-kun! Are you okay? Where are we?" she added the last question as an afterthought once she noticed her surroundings. Nodding at Syaoran to let her down, she shakily stood on her own before remembering why she was there in the first place.

"Tomoyo-chan's ok, right?" she asked, tears stinging in her eyes as she grasped her husband's hand tightly.

"She'll be fine…" _I hope…_ Eriol shakily got to his feet and brushed himself off, leaning on Nakuru.

Together, four people and a stuffed animal went into the hospital where they saw Touya pacing back and forth, and Yuki sitting in one chair, looking more pale than usual.

"Touya!" cried Sakura as she launched herself onto her brother, who shakily pat her on the back.

"Hey Sakura…" he whispered hoarsely, "We were waiting for you guys…" he murmured as Yuki stood up with a small smile as he greeted the newcomers.

Everyone then made their way to the 6th floor and down the busy hallway to one room, and opened the door. Upon opening it, Sakura burst into fresh tears, Nakuru joining her. Syaoran couldn't do anything but wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her forehead.

Eriol stood in pain as he noted the very slim contrast of color between Tomoyo's skin and the bed sheets. Sakura ran to her friend and grasped her hand, kneeling next to the bed. Syaoran approached her and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as she grasped her best friend's hand. Nakuru hiccupped in her tears, and leaned her head gratefully onto Yuki's shoulder in response of his comforting hand around her waist.

Touya sat into the chair in the room, rubbing his eyes in fatigue. All the worrying and fussing just exhausted him. It slightly reminded him of an event like this 15 years ago, when they nearly lost Tomoyo several times, Josh's labor was pretty hard. Touya's head snapped up and glanced at Yuki.

"Yuki…where's Josh? What happened to him?" he demanded his husband. Seeing the look on his face put Touya in full panic mode.

"I…I didn't see him this morning…" Yuki murmured in realization and fear.

Eriol froze, hearing what happened. He shakily got up from leaning on the door, getting the attention of everyone but the unconscious Tomoyo.

"I'll go to the house to see if he's there…" he nearly collapsed, if it weren't for Syaoran's quick reflexes.

"Don't be stupid, Hiiragizawa, you can hardly get up, I'll go with you…Sakura will you be ok here with Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded slightly and grasped her friend's hand tighter. "You guys go look for him…" she murmured.

Touya and Yuki took their car to look around the places Josh hung out, Nakuru and Spinel changed to their true forms to scout from the air, and Eriol ran with Syaoran to the Daidouji house.

**-X-**

Syaoran decided when Eriol nearly collapsed that he'd transport the both of them to the Daidouji manor. Once they got in, they startled a confused Josh standing in the kitchen, fixing himself a snack.

"Uncle Syaoran? What?" were the only coherent words voiced by the confused teen.

"No time to explain, the three of us are going to the hospital." Syaoran was curt, but only because he had to be. Only when he said "the three of us" did Josh notice Eriol too.

"Oh…hi Hiiragizawa-san…" he mumbled, a little uncomfortable.

Eriol nodded from his position against the wall, and shakily pushed himself off, leaning slightly on Syaoran, who grabbed Josh's hand and closed his eyes.

With a rush of wind, the three males were gone, and in Tomoyo's hospital room.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief when she saw the boy and grasped onto her husband, who patted her on the back gently, slightly tired from the transports.

Josh stared around in confusion before he recognized the woman on the bed.

"MA!" he cried, launching for the bed, grabbing her hand, utterly confused. He turned to Eriol and then to his aunt and uncle, demanding what happened.

"…Kinomoto said he found her unconscious in her office this morning and couldn't wake up…" wheezed Eriol as he made his way to the chair a little ways away from the bed and sat down, rubbing his temples in fatigue. "We don't know either, but the docs said she was way too stress, this rest may do her good…"

Josh gave a cry of frustration before surprising all conscious members in the room by bursting into silent tears, as he wiped them away in fury.

"DAMNIT, I shouldn't have left, I was just so damn _frustrated_ when she told me who my father was, although part of me knew all along. I just had to get _out_, I shouldn't have just left her there, this is all my fault…" he babbled on, tears falling from his eyes, and Sakura made her way to her godson.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault…one little thing wouldn't have caused her to stress out so much to pass out, it was probably a whole lot of stuff…her fashion show's coming up, she had three weddings to arrange at once this week, it's almost tax season, so it wasn't your fault this happened, so stop blaming yourself, Seta…"

"But I still contributed to that stress! And if I hadn't left and if I just stayed there with her we could have gotten to the hospital sooner, and I'm her _son_, I shouldn't have just left her alone at a time like this, I was just wandering the streets thinking of my _own_ problems…"

Josh was saying all these things, but all Eriol heard was that Tomoyo told her son who his father was…he knew who his father was. Eriol needed to know, but right now obviously wasn't the time.

He shakily stood up and mumbled to Syaoran he'd call Touya and Yuki, and give a message to Nakuru and Spinel to stop searching, as an excuse to step outside. Syaoran only absently nodded, and joined his wife and godson.

After making the calls and getting the fresh air, he walked back inside to see Josh drinking a mug of hot cocoa, Sakura's comforting hand on his shoulder, and Syaoran on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"Yes Xiao Fa, your mom and I are in California with Seta right now…no you have finals coming up and you have to study and go to bed early…I don't care if you wanna see him at such a terrible time, your grades matter…I'll tell him you said hi and that you LOOOOOOOOOVE him, ok? I have to go, bye," and hung up.

He grinned at the now blushing Josh, and Sakura chided him, but a smile was on her face. Syaoran turned to Eriol, noticing his presence.

"Made the calls?"

Eriol simply nodded before his stomach growled. "Boy…I'm hungry…" he muttered, remember he hadn't had breakfast, and he didn't eat much for dinner the night before, and it was now about two thirty.

"Do you guys wanna get some lunch when Yuki and the rest of them get back? It's not like Daidouji-san's going anywhere, and I'm sure you're all pretty darn hungry by now too…" his only response was the growling of three other stomachs.

**-X-**


	2. The End

A/N: IN CELEBRATION OF THE END OF MY EXAMS, here's the SECOND and FINAL chapter of Lesser of Two Evils enjoy.

So this story was meant to be drama and angst, but I've never really written in that direction, and therefore, I'm inexperienced. This ended up being ANOTHER romance thing, with a whole lotta clichés, so…with that said y'all probably know how this is gonna end.

**-X-**

Tomoyo's eyes opened and she woke to the faint beeping of her heartbeat from the machine next to her. She blinked a few times to let her brain register the clean white room as not her room, and judging by the smell of antiseptics and the machinery next to her, she was most likely in the hospital.

She rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened before she passed out, and everything came rushing back to her from the day before. From Saitou and Hiiragizawa's visit to Josh…

It took another couple of seconds before Tomoyo realized how very thirsty she was.

She reached over to press the button to call the nurse in. Soon the shuffling of feet was heard, and a nurse came in, shocked to see her awake.

"Can I get some water?" Tomoyo croaked, before the nurse nodded dumbly and ran out of the room.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was around three in the afternoon, and her stomach grumbled.

She contemplated calling the nurse in again to ask for some food, but the door opened. She looked up to thank the nurse before she froze and realized it wasn't the nurse who entered her room. Her eyes simply narrowed in recognition.

"Get out," she growled, giving the 'guest' one of Touya's Glares-of-Death®. The recipient of the glare simply laughed a glint in his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

"Tomoyo-chan, I heard about what happened, sweetie, are you ok?" came the sickeningly sweet and fake concern of Saitou Kensuke. Villain, villain, always the villain, eh? "I heard about what happened from your secretary when I dropped by your office today, and rushed right over!"

Tomoyo looked away, look of disgust clear on her face. "Just fuck off and leave me alone, you're not wanted here, I don't like you, and I want you to leave me alone or I'll call the cops on you."

His fake sweet smile turned to an evil smirk. "You wouldn't dare…you know what I'm capable of…"

She stiffened, but stood her ground and glared. "I have more than enough things against you, so if you come near me or my family again, I swear to god you'll find yourself behind bars!"

"But Tomoyo-chan…that one night we had…don't you think it was even a little special?"

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, cheek stinging and head spinning as he realized she had slapped him so hard he knocked over. The look in her eyes were of pure hatred.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, pressing the button to call in the nurse.

The nurse came rushing in, with a cup of water, but Tomoyo's head whipped around to her. "Call security now, or you'll lose your job faster than you can say 'security'. Now GO!"

The nurse nodded hurriedly, dropping the cup of water and dashing down the hall to the phone. Saitou's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up. "Aw, sweetie, was that really necessary?" he reached over to cup her cheek, but she pulled away and pulled herself out of bed, nearly falling over.

"Keep away from me and don't touch me or I'll sue your ass off and make sure you're in a jail cell for the rest of your life. Hope you like stripes, asshole."

His eyes narrowed further as he launched himself to attack, but suddenly froze in midair. Literally.

Tomoyo glanced over and realized Sakura was using the Time Card, and Josh was running to her. He caught her just as her legs gave away.

Syaoran ran in and hit Saitou in the shoulder, and Sakura called back the card. Saitou fell to the floor with a sickening crunch and Tomoyo flinched in her son's protective grasp. Soon security came rushing in with the shaking nurse behind them as they picked up the fallen Saitou and took him away.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she launched at her best friend and took her away from her son, who gave her up reluctantly.

"I'm fine…what are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask as she leaned heavily on her best friend.

Sakura jerked a thumb towards the door, where Eriol was leaning casually. "Syaoran and I had some business with him in San Francisco, and we rushed over when Touya called."

Tomoyo nodded dumbly as she stared at Eriol, who stared back. Nakuru suddenly rushed in and tackled Tomoyo, allowing the pair to break eye-contact. Tomoyo winced in pain as she was crushed in Nakuru's suffocating hold.

"Ruby, that's enough. Can't you see you're hurting To--Daidouji-san? Let her go, she needs rest…" Eriol chided gently as he got up and picked up Tomoyo from the floor and placed her on the bed.

Tomoyo watched as he tucked her in like a little child and brushed her hair back, gazing into her eyes.

"Daijobu?" he asked gently, caressing her cheek, failing to mask his concern for the amethyst-eyed woman.

She simply nodded dumbly as she leaned back into the pillows, feeling more drained than ever before.

"I never got my water…" she croaked as she fell back into deep slumber.

**-X-**

Three days later, Tomoyo was released from the hospital with the promise to her doctor to take it easy and not to work herself so hard.

Who ever said Tomoyo was one to keep her promises?

"Ma, _Go To BED_!" Josh snapped from the doorway to her home office, where she was typing late into the night.

"But I have to finish this before my meeting tomorrow!" she whined, yawning slightly.

"So work on it before the meeting. Make it impromptu if you must, but you need your rest, doctor's orders. If you don't, you'll end up in the hospital again and lose more work time…"

He continued on and on until he realized she had just walked past him to go to bed.

**-X-**

Tomoyo sat in her desk at work, looking over some designs, but her mind was anywhere but on them. Actually they were on one thought in particular.

_I think I have to tell him…but how will he take it? Probably pretty badly…_

Her train of thought was broken as someone sneezed from outside. She was puzzled until Eriol walked in, bouquet of violets in one hand, rubbing his nose with another.

"You busy?" he sniffed, causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Not in particular, I was about to go to lunch. Care to join me?" she asked pleasantly, getting up to receive the bouquet and place it into her vase.

"Shouldn't I be offering you that? You're breaking tradition" he chided gently, playful glint back in his eyes.

"When have we followed tradition?" she shot back with a wink as she gathered her purse and coat, briefly brushing hair from her face, the rest of it up in a bun. "Ready to go?" she grinned.

Eriol looked her over before pulling the chopsticks that held her hair up out and placing them in her coat pocket, looking her over again. Then he ruffled her hair a bit and took her lips in a demanding kiss. Tomoyo was, needless to say, speechless and in shock as she flushed when he broke away.

Now she looked ruffled, face flushed, lips red and slightly panting from his kiss. Eriol grinned in satisfaction and offered his arm to her. "Now I am," he murmured cheekily.

Eriol considered taking this perfect woman out to some fancy restaurant with secluded seats, but changed his mind, remembering she was the kind who was child at heart and wanted to be treated like a normal person. Therefore, he took her to a nearby park to have hot dogs and talk.

"You remember?" she asked in shock and surprise and also a little skeptical, "or is it that you're just too cheap to take a girl out to a proper restaurant?"

"A little bit of both," he replied childishly, which caused her to laugh out loud.

Tomoyo sat down at a bench and waited for Eriol to buy them lunch as she contemplated how it was she was going to tell what she needed to tell.

Her thoughts were broken once again as a hot dog was shoved before her face, under her nose. She smiled and took it from him with a nod of thanks as he sat down and started to eat his own. She chewed slowly, and noticed he was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she suddenly asked, causing him to jump in surprise before he realized she had noticed. "Something on your mind?"

Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"We've been friends for easily over 10 years, and we're still calling each other with honorifics and last names…why's that?" he asked, avoiding his true thoughts.

At that, Tomoyo contemplated for a bit before smiling. "I have no idea…Eriol" she murmured, grinning.

Eriol felt his face flush at Tomoyo…the object of his affection…saying his name without honorifics, just calling him his real name. He smiled back. "Tomoyo…" he murmured slowly.

Tomoyo felt fluttery, and felt it was almost a sin for her name to be uttered by the lips of this Adonis of a man. She smiled into her food, before she noticed he was still deep in thought. "I'd say that was just to deter me from your real thoughts, Eriol-kun, is my assumption correct?"

Eriol sighed and laughed nervously before nodding, "Guilty as charged…but something seems to be bugging you as well, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo flinched slightly but laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

Eriol grinned and leaned in close enough she could smell his cologne and feel his breath against her ear, which made her shiver. "You are to me…" he breathed, nibbling on her ear.

She felt herself relax and melt at his touch. When he pulled away, she dove into his open mouth, catching him by surprise. Their lunch lay forgotten on the napkins next to them as they ignored the fact they were in a crowded park, ignored the fact this was against friendship. All that mattered was each other.

They broke away much later, panting and faces flushed. Their foreheads were pressed together, Tomoyo straddling Eriol, arms around the back of his head, one of his hands on her back, the other in her hair.

They sat in silence, breathing in sync as they stared into each others' eyes.

Tomoyo knew she had to do this. There was no better time. He had to know. She knew it, Josh knew it…it was time.

She stood up from her position and straightened her clothes. Eriol stood up and followed suit.

"…Josh is your son…" she murmured so quietly Eriol thought he imagined it. His head shot up and looked at her, who avoided his gaze and walked back to her office.

(A/N: Ah, the cliché…)

Eriol half expected this, but the shock was more than he thought it would be.

Meanwhile as Tomoyo walked away, one lone tear made its way down her face, her thoughts and emotions in turmoil, but one thing was certain in her heart and mind.

_I lost him…_

**-X-**

"Bye Josh!"

"See you tomorrow, man!"

"Bye!" Josh called to his friends as he started walking home, but he froze as he noticed someone staring at him. He turned to the man staring at him, who was leaning against a blue Porsche.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Eriol asked the boy, approaching him slowly, not knowing how to talk to him.

Josh contemplated for a moment before shrugging. "Sure," he grumbled, a little cautious as he followed the blue-haired man into the car.

Meanwhile, one of Josh's friends saw the interaction between man and boy and immediately became concerned. He dug his cell phone from his pocket and called the Daidouji-Tsukishiro-Kinomoto residence, which Yuki picked up.

"Mr. Tsukishiro? This is Adam…Josh just got into the car of some guy just now…" after briefly explaining the man's appearance, Yuki smiled slightly.

"It's nothing to worry about, Josh is one lucky guy to have a friend like you" he said cheerfully.

**-X-**

The trip was awkwardly quiet. Eriol and Josh mentally thanked God when they finally pulled over in front of a coffee shop nearby.

Seating themselves and ordering something each, they stared each other down.

Eriol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he realized he did whenever he got nervous or edgy. In this case, both.

"Ma told you, didn't she…" Josh suddenly inquired, looking Eriol in the eye.

Eriol noted how much like his mother Josh was, but he could tell some traits that were indeed, his. The same stubborn jaw, the same eye shape, and a combination of his and her eye colors.

Eriol nodded.

Josh sighed and leaned back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair, which caused Eriol to gaze dumbly. "Well this is awkward…" he grumbled.

"Just a little…" his father nodded.

"Daidouji!" called a male voice from the door. Josh glanced over to see who called him before groaning and placing a fake smile on his face.

"Heya coach!" he greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't forget, the final match is tomorrow night at seven, and remember to bring people to watch, we want the stadium to be _packed_…will your mother be watching?"

Eriol frowned at the way this man mentioned Tomoyo, and the glint that man held in his eyes…

"Yeah, no way I could forget. I'm sure everyone in the house'll be there, my aunt and uncle are in town, they might come too. Ma might if she's not too busy."

"Good, good, well see you all there!"

As the man walked away, Josh breathed out a sigh of relief before sinking down into his seat. Seeing the confused look on his father's face, he explained in a couple phrases.

"He's my basketball coach. He has an interest in Ma. I don't like him."

Eriol nodded, and made a mental note to keep an eye on this man, but something else Josh said had also caught his attention.

"You play basketball?"

**-X-**

Tomoyo got home after a long tedious day of work, and still couldn't believe herself for ruining what she had with Eriol.

"Tadaima…" she called weakly to anyone who was home.

"Okairi," came the greeting from Yuki on his way down the stairs. "How was work? You look absolutely dreadful…" he teased as he took her things from her arms.

Her only response was a groan. "Where're Touya and Josh?"

"Touya's still at work, there's some party at the restaurant with a bunch of rich fools or something, so he'll be home late. Josh went out for dinner."

"Oh? With who? Adam?"

"No, Hiiragizawa-san,"

Tomoyo stood in shock and jumped when the door opened and two laughing males entered the door.

"Hi Ma!" Josh greeted, taking off his shoes and greeting his frozen mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tomoyo," Eriol smiled, following his son's example but giving Tomoyo a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What's for dinner?" Josh asked a little loudly to Yuki, who laughed in response.

"I was feeling a little sushi, come help me."

Josh and Yuki walked a little more quickly than necessary to the kitchen and shut the door, leaving Josh's parents in awkward silence. Tomoyo wouldn't look up from her feet and Eriol wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Stop…" she murmured, jumping slightly when she was pushed against the wall and an arms placed on either side of her so she couldn't escape. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught as he breathed butterfly kisses down her neck to the edge of her collared shirt.

"Stop…what…" he replied, not stopping as he gently nipped at exposed pale flesh, earning a stifled moan.

"…_that_…" she slightly groaned, smothering her own desires for this man and restraining herself from grabbing his face and kissing him senseless.

"What…this?" he asked cheekily, lips still pressed against her neck. "Part of me feels you really want me to continue…Now tell me, Miss Tomoyo…" he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other buried in her hair. "…What would you want me to do?" without warning, he removed the hand around her waist and pressed it against her chest, earning a gasp.

"Don't!" she cried, weakly trying to push him away, needless to say, her attempts were unsuccessful. She felt her self control slowly ebbing away, but she willed it to stay just a little longer.

"Don't what…" he breathed against her chin, hands not moving from their positions.

"Stop…" she half moaned, finding herself pressing her body against his, causing Eriol to smile as his lips moved higher.

"Don't stop?" he teased, nipping the corner of her lips.

She reached her arms out and grasped his face and thrust her tongue into his mouth, which he welcomed, and kissed back.

"Don't stop…" she repeated, and Eriol was glad to comply.

They jumped in surprise and broke away when the kitchen door swung open and Yuki fell out with Josh, both swearing when they realized they've been caught.

Eriol raised an eyebrow, and Tomoyo glared at her roommate and son, said two laughing nervously.

"Umm…Dinner's served?" Yuki tried weakly, giving a huge smile at the interrupted couple and their son, who nodded eagerly, and dashed out of the room, Yuki following his example.

When they left, Tomoyo started giggling. This earned a chuckle from Eriol, and soon they were laughing in each others' arms. Tomoyo sighed in content, placing her head on his shoulder, arms wound around him. Eriol smiled and tightened his hold around Tomoyo's form, placing his chin on her head.

"Shall we have another go after dinner?" he asked innocently, earning a laugh and a swat on the arm from Tomoyo, who then placed a finger to her chin, pretending to ponder for a moment.

"Sure, but we take it to the bedroom and make sure to lock the door," she murmured with a wink.

Eriol simply laughed.

**-X-**

Eriol sat at the table later that night with a cup of tea in his hands, reading a book and waiting for Tomoyo to come out of the shower. He looked up in surprise when he saw Josh bounding down the stairs.

"You wear glasses?" he asked in surprise, and noticed Josh's eyes were a different color too.

"Only at home. I have basketball at school and I've broken my glasses on more than one occasion, so I just wear contacts. Plus they're colored."

Eriol blinked and smiled as he noted Josh's eyes were really a clear cerulean blue.

At the café, they had learned more about each other, after opening up with a little basketball talk, and were amazed that a lot of Josh's hobbies and behaviors were like Eriol's. So now conversation between the two came easily, as they talked about anything and everything.

Tomoyo then came down the stairs and smiled from the doorway in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, watching father and son talk, and started comparing their looks.

With glasses, Josh looked exactly like a young Eriol, except with her hair and smile.

Both noticed they were being watched and turned to smile at Tomoyo, who smiled back and went to sit down next to Eriol, who took her hand.

Josh watched the two, grinning before launching _the question_.

"So are you two together now or what?"

**-X-**

"I'm sorry, normally Josh is more behaved than that and won't ask such blunt questions…"

"Again, it's ok. Yeesh you're making it sound like being together with me is a bad thing…"

"NO, no, really it's not, it's a wonderful thing, it's just he was so…BLUNT and to the point…"

"That just proves he's your son,"

"He's OUR son,"

"True…" Eriol pulled Tomoyo in his arms under the covers. "I like hearing that…OUR son…" he murmured against her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Well he is…" she whispered, turning over to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wanna sleep, I have a big meeting tomorrow morning…Oyasumi, Eriol…sweet dreams ne?" she gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled closer.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Oyasumi Tomoyo…I'll have sweet dreams if they're about you…"

(A/N: could you BE anymore cheesy?)

**-X-**

Months passed and Eriol practically moved in with his guardians, and he and Tomoyo became official. After the whole hospital incident, Sakura protested she didn't want to be so far from her best friend, and so she moved to LA with Syaoran and to Josh's glee, Xiao Fa, whom we'll call Hana.

So life was good now that everyone was back in one place, although that one place was an ocean away from their original homes.

Weeks ago, everyone had attended the marriage of Mizuki Kaho and her fiancée.

They were proud to say Eriol was unaffected and was even able to congratulate his ex on her joyous day, which earned him a kiss from Tomoyo.

A few weeks later, we found Eriol, once again in this sinfully boring fic, waiting for his lady love in a quaint, candle-lit, elegant restaurant, fingering a small box in his pocket nervously while rehearsing lines over and over in his head.

_'Will you marry me…will you _marry_ me…_will_ you marry _me…'

Soon he stood up so fast he had a bit of a head rush as he saw her dash into the restaurant, a little breathless, in a nice loose black dress that simply suited her; simple and elegant.

They kissed each other in greeting before sitting down and ordering. They chatted about anything and everything before they ate, and once they were done, Eriol was confident and as ready as he'll ever be to pop the question. But she beat him to it.

"…We need to talk…" she mumbled, a little uncomfortably, looking anywhere but directly at him. Eriol frowned with a sense of déjà vu.

"No…Tomoyo, no you can't do this to me!" he was frantic by now as he realized this happened 16 or so years ago, a conversation just like this when he was still seeing Kaho…the conversation they had before she had ruthlessly dumped him.

Tomoyo just stared and blinked in shock and confusion. "Eriol, sweetie, what are you saying?" his panic had spread to her, as she started getting a little scared. "What's going on?"

"You're gonna dump me tonight, aren't you. The same way Kaho did,"

"I'm not dumping you! And besides, it's not awkward between us, it never would be, and it still feels right, and it should always be, I still love you, sweetie."

Eriol physically relaxed as he slumped forward and grabbed her hands, pressing them against his lips. "Thank GOD, I don't know how I would have been able to take it if you did decide to break it off with me, I would have done something stupid…" he murmured, trailing kisses up her arm, which made her laugh.

"Rest assured, I'm not dumping you, and don't worry, I won't anytime soon, as long as you'll still have me and as long as you're not tired of me."

"That'll never happen…" he whispered in response from his place on her neck.

"Well…even so…I still need to talk to you about something…"

"Yes?" he asked, breaking away, but still grasping her hands.

She gave a nervous smile. "…I'm pregnant."

Eriol blacked out.

(A/N: Hope you guys didn't see THAT coming…)

**-X-**

Eriol blinked up at the white ceiling, trying to remember what happened and why he blanked out, but nothing was reaching his brain.

"You and Tomoyo went out to dinner last night, you passed out, and you've been sleeping since."

Eriol turned and realized Touya was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a somewhat amused smirk on his face. Then it hit Eriol.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" he murmured in shock, putting a hand to his head.

"You already are one you knucklehead." Touya snapped, glaring at Eriol, who blinked in confusion before remembering Josh.

"Right…" he rubbed his eyes in fatigue, "where's Tomoyo?"

"Work. And before you ask, Josh is at school, Yuki is in his office, and I've been in charge of watching you until noon, when Tomoyo's gonna come home and I leave for work." He got up. "I'll get something to eat."

Eriol then remembered the little box in his jacket pocket and dashed to his closet to find the jacket.

What he found was an empty ring box and a tiny note.

_Sorry, it fell out of your jacket, and I kinda just took it…and to answer your question, yes I will, and I love you! --Tomoyo_

Eriol felt a grin spread across his face and jumped when he heard the door slam open and footsteps run up the stairs. He opened the door to find a flushed, panting Tomoyo about to open the door, with a sparkling ring on her left hand.

"Eriol! Touya just called me, thank God you're awake, I didn't know how you would take it, but I felt you just had to know, I'm so sorry it's all my f--"

Eriol cut her off with a hardcore frenchie, and held her close.

"Just seeing you wear that ring makes me the happiest man alive, and knowing you have…another one of my children growing in you…I can't even start to express …" he murmured between kisses.

Tomoyo beamed and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer before closing the door.

**-X-**

Months later, Tomoyo's stomach was starting to show, but she didn't let that stop her from going to work and continuing life as normal. She was putting some files away and smiling as she had one hand on her stomach.

_'I can't wait for you to grow up…with an actual father in your life…'_ and she squealed in excitement. Eriol had wanted to get married as soon as possible, but Tomoyo put her pregnancy emotions to action.

In the end, Eriol agreed to get the papers signed (which was already done) and they would have the ceremony and huge fancy celebration (which Eriol had called "party" and led to him sleeping on the couch for a week).

There was a knock on the door and she smiled, thinking it was Eriol. "Come on in!" she yelled, filing some more papers away.

"Hello, Tomoyo-koi…"

She turned around beaming, but scowled when she noticed it wasn't her husband. "Saitou, get out before I kick your ass."

Saitou frowned and approached her. "Darling, you seem to be putting on some weight…"

"I'm pregnant, you dumbass, now get out of here or I'm calling security. If my husband found out you were here he'd rip you apart, then my cousin-in-law would finish you off."

He gave an evil smile and approached her, causing her to grab the vase on her desk as a weapon.

"I'm warning you, _stay away from me_."

"It's mine, isn't it…from that night we spent…"

Tomoyo stared at him. This guy was insane.

"What kind of a dumbass are you? You raped me 16 years ago, there's no fucking way I'd be pregnant now, and you are the stupidest guy on this whole damn planet."

Saitou frowned and stepped closer. "Have you been cheating on me, you bitch?"

Tomoyo backed up faster, fear gripping her heart as she tripped on her bag and fell backwards, dropping the vase while she was at it. Before it fell to the ground, time froze again.

Saitou stared in confusion before he was thrown into a wall.

Tomoyo blinked in shock before she was yanked to her feet and pulled into a fierce hug. She inhaled and relaxed as she recognized her husband's cologne.

"Baby are you ok, that bastard didn't hurt you did he? I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch…"

Tomoyo simply held him closer and said nothing and let him swear to his hearts content. Better get it out now than pass out and end up in the hospital later.

"I'm fine…can we just call the police to pick up this guy and go home? The baby's tired."

Eriol sighed in relief and tightened his hold on her, kissing her on top of her head. "This baby or the baby growing inside this baby?"

Tomoyo swat him on the arm.

**-X-**

SO the authoress can't be bothered to type anymore, and you can basically guess what happens. Eriol n Tomoyo had a baby, got married, and made more babies. Saitou the SOB got landed in jail for the rest of his miserable little life. Josh and Hana got together and everyone lived happily ever after, and this is the crummiest ending to any fic I've ever read. Whoop-dee-doodle-doo


End file.
